A Silent Goodbye
by Loveless3173
Summary: As he watched the battle come to a close, Shouichi remembers when he first met Byakuran.


**A/N::** Hello there everyone. Sorry i've been silent for so long. After reading the recent chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! this suddenly popped into my head. lol...which is really odd cuz my OTP is 6927! aha~ This is my first 10051 fan fic! It makes me so excited for some reason! lol... anyways. I do Hope you all like it!

**Warning -Spoilers:** Centers around chapters 280-281.

_**Disclaimer:**_ KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN! does not belong to me what-so-ever. All of the characters belong to Amano Akira and its proper copyright owners.

* * *

**A Silent Goodbye...**

(Oneshot)

He watched on…  
In fascination and utter horror.  
Fascination; in the vastness of Vongola X's power…  
Horror; He watched as the young Vongola incinerated the one and only person he ever loved.

As we watched… he remembered…

When he first met Byakuran, he was a freshman at MIT. They happened to be in the same class. At first they were complete strangers to each other. Just like all of the other students. One day Byakuran sat next to him. When Shouichi Irie looked over to him, Byakuran smiled the most alluring smile he had ever seen. He was instantly captivated. Byakuran simply asked "Is this seat taken?"

After that, they became inseparable. It turned out they had a lot in common. They liked the same music, food, drinks… Even their dislikes mirrored each other. It was amazing. They became best friends.

It wasn't long until... it became something more.

It happened after a study date with other classmates ended. As the usual story goes, they had gone out for drinks after at the local bar… and he had had a bit too much to drink, his first in fact. Truth be told, he hadn't been completely wasted as he had Byakuran later believe. They had stumbled into the apartment they shared near the local dorms, laughing at a joke that was more stupid than funny. Shouichi tripped over his own wobbling legs when Byakuran suddenly kissed him. His eyes widened for a second before he let himself fall…

He wasn't drunk or anything. The alcohol hadn't lowered his inhibitions; at most, he was just a little dizzy. He could have pushed him away if he really wanted to… but deep down, he knew that he had been wanting this to happen since the first moment they met. When Byakuran smiled his damn smile.

He didn't resist when Byakuran slid his hand up under his shirt.  
He didn't resist when Byakuran passionately pulled his hair back to swallow the moans slipping from his lips, moans he didn't even know where coming from him. They became a tangle of arms and legs on the floor when suddenly he felt cold air on his back when Byakuran roughly picked him up and shoved him onto the bed. He gasped when Byakuran ripped off his closes… but during all of this, not once did he think, '_This is wrong_.'

He just wanted more. The lust and pleasure that enfolded him when Byakuran spread his legs open and pushed inside of him; made him cry out in a strangled scream. It hurt. The pressure of having Byakuran inside sent both exploding pleasure and a sweet pain, from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head.

After Byakuran began thrusting into him slowly for a few minutes he began to feel pleasure. The dull pain was still there but had subsided quite a bit. Enough so that the pleasure began to take him over.

He breathed heavily as he asked Byakuran for more, to move faster. As if on cue, Byakuran pulled his lips up exactly like he had on the day they first met, making Shouichi catch his breath.

"So wanton" he chuckled, he swooped down and captured Shouichi's lips in a devouring kiss.

He slowly pulled away and smiled down at the gasping Shouichi. He then he gave him what he wanted. Pounding into him, all Shouichi could do was moan and scream Byakuran's name in delirious pleasure. Tears started in his eyes, as the intensity and heat build up higher than ever in the pit of his stomach.

Shouichi gasped and writhed as Byakuran's thrusts became shorter and rougher. Hitting a spot inside that sent white lights dancing across his vision.

"Ah!... B-Byakuran!" he gasped, "Bya…kuran, I—ah—I – I like you, Bya—ahh!" He whimpered as Byakuran hit that glorious spot again.

"Hee—hee," Byakuran chucked, as he licked the tears rolling down Shouichi's cheeks, "Thank you Shou-kun. I'm flattered. I like you too"

His heart had no time to soar or flutter after his accepted confession, for it was lost in his sudden lust when he felt his own passion on the brink of spilling over. Harder and harder Byakuran pushed, until finally Shouichi felt a satisfying warmth flood his insides. At the same time, his own passion spilled in between their stomachs. As his orgasm exploded between them, the last thing he saw before letting the sweet darkness take him was that beautiful and wicked smile.

***

As he stirred awake, Shouichi felt a dull and unflattering pain between his legs. He started as he felt that his entire body was filled with that heavy feeling.

"Hey there, did I wake you?" At the sound of a familiar voice, Shouichi snapped his head into the direction it came from. Standing there in the frame of the window, surrounded by the golden light of the morning sun, illuminated in an almost god like manner, stood none other than Byakuran. In nothing more than a faded pair of jeans.

Puzzlingly staring at the sight in front of him, he racked his brain for any kinds of answers…

He blushed furiously as the previous nights events rushed back to him.

"Your blush looks lovely against the color of your skin." Byakuran said in a husky voice, sending a shiver down Shouichi's spine. One he tried to hide. "It really makes your cheek bones stand out. It's beautiful Shou-kun."

As he said this Byakuran walked close to the bed and brushed his hand again his heated skin, effectively sending a harsh shiver down Shouichi's body.

Seeing his reaction, Byakuran chuckled and slowly climbed into bed again.

"Your voice shou-chan… let me hear it one more time"

As Byakuran towered over him, Shouichi started to part his lips to resist… but in the end all that escaped them was a moan…

Once again, and for the remainder of that morning they indulged themselves in each other. He let the sheer bliss envelop him once again. Though it was his first time doing anything like this, he couldn't resist the temptation. He would never forget how shamelessly he rode him. This second time around, Byakuran was rough but loving. It was the happiest Shouichi had ever been.

Their relationship continued for six years. Everyday was more beautiful than the next. It was always on rainy days that Shouichi wished his life with Byakuran would never end. Byakuran would patently wait out of his evening classes with an umbrella, ready to walk him home. On some rainy days, he would purposely forget it. He blushed immediately when he saw that… and silently wished that all days would be like that. When Byakuran was without an umbrella that signaled the sign of his game. Shouichi would walk past Byakuran until he reached the gates… there…they would run out in the rain… they would play like little kids in the puddles, without a care in the world. When it turned night they would run home. They would walk in and look at each other… laugh as they saw they were soaked through and through. Byakuran would go in and fetch them towels to dry and it was when he would hand him a towel… that the whole world came to a stop. As he handed him a towel he would always brush his fingers on Shouichi's hand and at that point all they would see, was each other… Byakuran would brush his bangs away from his eyes, and press his warm lips to his.

But it was nothing more than a fleeting moment.

It would be lying if Shouichi said he never saw any signs that Byakuran had become darker. It was the smallest of things. He would be late to an evening that they had planned together. He would, on some days, treat him rougher; cruelly and later apologize saying he had been having hard day. Sometimes he would see him in places that were no where near he said he would be. Of course, Shouichi just brushed them off. Every now and then he would think to himself, _'Maybe I should ask him where he's been_,' whenever Byakuran would come home looking dirty and disheveled. But he would always calm his suspicions with a line like '_It's no big deal_'.

He clung to his happy dream. It wasn't until it was too late, that he wished he had confronted Byakuran sooner.

And then, one day, everything shattered around him. Memories… forgotten memories exploded in his head. He cried out in agony, in an empty hallway as he saw visions… Visions of an impossibility of time travel… and parallel worlds.

The destruction in them... and the cause of it.

His body shook and was covered in a cold sweat as the visions fell into place.

"…_No_…" He whispered, horrified.

It was Byakuran.

The things he had done. The things he was doing and would do.

The destruction of the human race, the definition of hell on earth… was Byakuran.

Shouichi was savagely ripped from his dream on that day.

He cried.

He cried as he realized that the person who had made him happy, the person he wanted to be with forever… was a monster.

And the reason behind it; the only person to blame, was himself. If he had not traveled into the parallel worlds when he was a boy he would not have awoken the demon inside of Byakuran. It was possible that eventually Byakuran would have discovered and utilized his power and abilities for his own personal gain… but there was also a possibility that he would have never awoken if not for him. Byakuran could have lived a normal life… and now, because of his stupid youthful indiscretions, he would never know. The world(s) would never know.

As grief filled his heart he went to the one person he knew could stop Byakuran.

The one person who could save him.

Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And so… his plans began.

Mercifully, during the return of his memories, Byakuran had been away on what he had called 'urgent businesses.' It shattered his heart knowing that this 'urgent business' was murder. However, the hands of time were already set into motion. He had no time to wallow in regret and self-pity. He had a job to do. His future self… All of his other selves in all worlds and dimensions were counting on him in this single future that would give hope to all. He wouldn't let any of them down. Especially, Vongola Decimo. The one who would change it all…

Their plan of action was dangerous. And if it failed, that would be the end of everyone. Not just the Vongola family but everyone on earth… still… it was decided that they would risk another time travel and bring back Vongola's younger self, from Ten years Past. At a time when Vongola claimed, would be the best time for himself to grow stronger than even he, as he was now, as Vongola Decimo. Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. They would lay their hopes and dreams on his younger, inferior self.

So there he now stood; after all of the lies and acting, after all of the battles, after all of the sacrifices… watching… as Byakuran disappeared from his sight. He silently cried and said goodbye to his old friend …and lover.

Tears threatened to overspill as he saw a ghost of a smile come across his lips. That beautiful smile that had once stolen his heart so long ago… As he watched it vanished, he let his feelings vanish with it.

After his memories had returned… he often wondered if anything of those first six years had been real?... Had Byakuran approached him only because he knew and remembered Shouichi from the parallel worlds and the travels he did then? Did he ever really care? Did none of the time they spent together matter? Was it only for him to further his ambitions? Or… or… did he become his friend again, because he really enjoyed his company? Because he really thought of him as a friend… and lover?

Shouichi would never know.

The sound, like that of a small wind chime, echoed through the roar of the battle as the Mare Ring fell—untouched by the flames—to the ground; ever so softly sounding the bell of Victory.

_Victory! Byakuran was no more._

**+END+**

**

* * *

**Thank You for reading! Please Review~**  
**


End file.
